All I Want for Christmas
by GirlWithin
Summary: Prequel to 'I said I do first' Although the words were whispered, it did nothing to ease the sting. Hah! As if he would ever be scared of such a trivial thing. If she wanted him to have fun, hell, he was going to show her fun. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** "Merry Christmas JK Rowling! ... what?...for me?" (sound of paper being eagerlytorn) Gasp! "Oh you shouldn't have. I shall honor this gift forever. After all, who would have guessed that you would give me all the rights and brains cells associated with your Harry Potter series that will turn my life around and make me a filthy millionaire?" (author wakes up and sighs) "Well that was a nice dream."

I know I haven't updated _All Because of You_ for awhile but I have been so busy and kind of in a bummed out mood. SO I wrote this to cheer myself up and to wish everyone at fanfiction a great christmas.!

* * *

"And here come the players for Slytherin! Quite a nasty lot, if you ask me. No offense to you Hermione!"

Hermione waved at Lee Jordan and ignored the envious looks the majority of the girls were giving her.

She was used to it.

After all, being the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy was not an easy ride.

0000000000

**One year ago…**

"Malfoy! It's snowing! Dance with me!"

Malfoy looked positively appalled at the idea of such a degrading activity such as dancing. He wrinkled his nose at the twirling Head Girl and couldn't help but scoff at her antics.

"It's not even _real_ snow, Granger. Plus we're not even outside. We're only in the Great Hall which has been enchanted with _magic_."

Hermione stopped twirling and scowled at the Head Boy in irritation.

"Jeez Malfoy. Way to ruin the mood. It's okay, I never expected you to have fun. I'll be the fun for the both of us, in this fantabulous room!"

And with that, she capered off still reveling in the snowflakes falling down.

Malfoy sighed. Bloody hell, he felt like he was in charge of a goddamn three-year-old.

He reluctantly trudged after her. After all, it would be most unbecoming if she fell down and killed herself.

00000

Hermione couldn't help but feel amazingly pumped and energized. _We did do a wonderful job._ The Great Hall had been enchanted into a winter-covered forest for the upcoming Winter Ball.

Fighting the urge to run around screaming like a little kid in a candy store, she pulled out her wand and with a quick transfiguration spell, she had a stereo blasting out 'Rocking around the Christmas Tree.'

Malfoy was scuffling over a bridge, when he heard music blaring from within the wooded area. _What the hell?_ Now he truly believed that Granger had gone barmy. He hesitantly listened to the catchy song and his eyes widened in horror.

_Rocking around a Christmas Tree?_

_Are all Muggles insane? Trees are trees. Nothing more, nothing less. You don't do anything with them, much less dance with them!_

He stomped along the path until he entered a clearing where he saw a metal box? and Granger dancing wildly along with the music.

He sighed with relief when the song winded down and ended. However he winced when Granger's high pitched shriek pierced the air.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"

He began to back away in fear as Hermione advanced on him.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas._

_There is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own._

_More than you could ever know._

_Make my dreams come true._

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is…………_

She began to sway with the music and dramatically posed before boldly winking at him.

"YOU!"

She rushed at him and grabbed his hands. Malfoy frantically tried push her away but she just pulled him closer.

"Come on, Malfoy. Have a little fun. Or, are you scared?"

Although the words were whispered, it did nothing to ease the sting. Hah! As if he would ever be scared of such a trivial thing. If she wanted him to have fun, hell, he was going to show her fun.

Hermione gasped as Malfoy suddenly pushed her away before deftly twirling her once! Twice!

She hadn't really expected him to _actually_ call her bluff. It was just that she dearly loved Christmas and seeing Malfoy so…_cold_ made her heart want to reach out to him. Because, everyone, no matter how nice or evil, should be able to have a chance at happiness.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come treu_

_All I want for Christmas is..._

"…you."

Hermione grin widened as Malfoy uttered the word. _Well, someone is catching on quickly._

He spun her until she was flush against him and they swayed to the left, to the right. He felt exhilarated beyond belief. Who knew she could dance so well?

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as they spun, twisted, and twirled all over the forest floor. She felt like she was flying with him. And as he returned her smile slowly she thought that she had never been happier.

They danced wildly until the song had ended and they both heavily collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Hermione turned her head to look at him as he indifferently asked her, "So, what other traditions do you celebrate for Christmas?"

Hermione bolted up in excitement. "Ever heard of a snow angel, Malfoy?"

And for the life of her, she couldn't explain the jolt in her stomach when he negated and she was able to spend more time with him by showing him how to make snow angels.

Time swept by unheeded as the couple made snowmen, had a snowball fight, and decorated an impromptu Christmas tree.

Malfoy was gasping with laughter when he heard the clock struck for six. He couldn't believe it. How had the time gone by so quickly? He gazed over at his partner and felt a pang of disappointment when he saw how fast she sobered up.

Suddenly the air seemed tense and awkward. Had they really just spent three hours playing? _Together?_

Hermione fiddled with the end of her scarf and refused to meet Malfoy's eyes. She felt so mortified! In just a few hours he had seen a side of her only her close friends knew of. What had gotten into her?

Finally she looked up at the ceiling and offhandly gestured towards the entrance.

"Perhaps we should get going to dinner. Don't want to worry the friends, you know. Heh..heh.."

Hermione tapered off pathetically. Who was she kidding? She felt ashamed that she actually _wanted_ to spend more time with her fellow Head.

Slowly, and somewhat reluctantly, the two ambled over to the entrance.

Malfoy glanced at Hermione quickly before ducking his head and shoving his hands into his pockets. He almost didn't want to leave the Great Hall. It had sort of become a special place to him and he didn't want the one piece of fun he had, to go away.

Soon they were going to step right back into the world of 'Malfoy hates Granger'. She would be with Potty and Weasel and he with Crabbe and Goyle.

He absolutely hated the world.

They both halted in the doorway, eyes downcast. Malfoy felt his insides freeze when he looked up at the door frame. He urgently grabbed Granger's arm and she let out a small screech.

"What the hell, Malfoy! Oh my god. Is that…is that…mistletoe?"

"No Granger, it's a bunch of cilantro just hanging in the doorway."

He smirked when she sent a withering look his way.

"Well, thank god it's not magical or anything. We'll just ignore it…after all it's only a muggle tradition."

Hermione half waved at Malfoy before taking a step forward.

He had no idea what had possessed him at that very moment but he could have sworn that some being had swooped into his body and taken ahold of him.

"Wait, Granger!"

She gasped as Malfoy yanked her roughly to him and kissed her.

Thus, the torrid yet amazingly resilient relationship of Draco Malfoy, bastard extrodinaire, and Hermione Granger, ferret exterminator, …..

….began.

0000000000000

Over time, Hogwarts became accustomed to seeing a Slytherin and Gryfinndor cuddle on the sofa or kiss before classes. For the first few months, the hot topic was Malfoy and Hermione's love fest.

Hermione couldn't help but want to squeal giddily at the thought of her boyfriend. She never expected him to be so wonderfully….wonderful. Though this may sound ridiculous and impossible, she had discovered that evil conniving prats made the very best boyfriends.

After all, you would always be surprised when they did nice things.

Hermione was jolted out of her walk through memory lane when she heard the crowd cheering.

"And Malfoy has once again avoided death by bludgers!"

Hermione gasped and frantically searched the skies for him. Finally she caught sight of Draco and sighed with relief when she saw he was unscathed. He waved merrily at her and she smiled smugly when she heard Ron retch and Ginny sigh enviously.

"Well it seems that the snitch is nowhere in sight. Malfoy and Potter are each frantically surveying the grounds but no shiny glint for them! Though I did hear Malfoy promise to catch the snitch _just_ for his girlfriend. "

Hermione's jaw dropped in horror. How did Lee know about that? She could have sworn theyhad beenalone at that moment. She stuck her tongue out at Lee who blew a kiss at her.

"Tsk, tsk Ms. Granger. Save your tongue sticking for Malfoy. Oh! It seems that Malfoy is going through with his declaration. The snitch has been sighted!"

Hermione held her breath as Draco swooped down with Harry not too far behind. Harry's grasping fingers were inches from the snitch when Draco knocked his arm out of the way and grabbed the snitch.

The crowds erupted with loud cheers as Malfoy flew around triumphantly. Hermione peered up at Harry. How odd. He didn't seem the least bit upset that Malfoy had gotten the snitch. In reality, he was beaming.

She craned her neck the other way and observed Ron. Now _this_ was getting strange. He wasn't the least bit upset at all either! He almost seemed like he was…happy.

She began to shriek when her seat suddenly rose up into the air and transformed into a large white platform. She frantically twisted around and tried to see what was going on.

"Hermione?"

Her head whipped around as Draco's soft drawl reached her ears. She narrowed her eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips bossily.

"I demand to know what in the world is going on! Why am I up here on this dangerous platform?"

Her eyes widened when he flew over to her and stepped onto the platform. He turned to the now silent crowds and showed them the snitch. Then he knelt down on one knee and faced Hermione.

She was _really really_ confused. She didn't think he would really catch the snitch _just_ for her. Well, she had underestimated him once again.

By why in the world was he kneeling?

She hesitantly reached for the fluttering snitch but froze when it began to glimmer and shudder. _Oh no! It's going to explode and I shall be knocked off this silly platform and I shall die and oh won't Draco be sad that I…_

The snitch changed to a velvet box.

Hermione looked at the box then at Draco's face. Then the box, then his face.

"Hermione Granger. Will you marry me?"

Everyone held their breath as she gazed at the kneeling boy in almost dumbfound amazement. Then…

"YES! YES! YES!"

The crowds broke out into a roar as Draco leapt up, dipped Hermione, and kissed her soundly on the lips.

000000000000

Two months later and four days before Christmas, they were married at Hogwarts…in the Great Hall.

Hermione hesitantly lifted the hem of her wedding dress and delicately stepped onto the dance floor. Although she very much would have liked to pick their wedding song, Draco refused to let her have any part.

She furrowed her brows in annoyance. Leave it to Draco to pick an absolutely trashy song by some guitar bashing band.

She pursed her lips sternly at him as he flicked his wand lazily at the sound system.

Suddenly her eyes widened as the familiar words of the song washed over her.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas._

_There is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own._

_More than you could ever know._

_Make my dreams come true._

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is…………_

"…you."

Then they danced.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well this is something cheery for the Christmas spirit! Oh...and a...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
